prettylittlerolepayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryans Back Yard Transcript
A larger outdoor area than the front yard, surrounded by a faded white fence that reaches fairly high. A few trees and bushes surround the area as well. Chairs and tables are set up. Beginning of Party Skylar, Stuart, and Chase Enter Jerith Walker Skylar pushes Stuart into the pool. "Why you little--!" he climbs out quickly and tackles Sky. They play fight. Chase, seeing an opportunity, grins and shoves both of them in the pool. Skylar reacts quickly despite his shock and the sudden cold, and reaches out to try and pull Chase in. Chase jumps back quickly enough however, having been expecting this. Sky laughs and settles with splashing him, using a few choice words. Stuart, pissed, climbs out of the pool a second time. "Fuck y'all." Marlene Enters Andrew Gaidry Marlene pushes open the door to the backyard and leaned out, fingers curling around the door as she scanned the yard for anyone she already knows. Today was only her first day so she certainly doesn't expect to know everyone, but she figures she should be able to find at least one person at the party that she met during the day. Worth a shot to try, anyways. Mitzi Enters Maya Rice Mitzi's sitting alone in a chair pushed to the side of where most people in the yard seem to be gathered, curled up with her knees pressed to her chest. She mostly seems to be watching the conversations that are occuring around her, occasionally smiling or chuckling a bit when she overhears something amusing but otherwise remaining uninvolved. Roz is in the middle of a group of people, doing some sort of party trick that involves balancing cups on her head. Andrew Gaidry Marlene's eyes light up at the sight of Mitzi. Luck seemed to be in her favor today. She slid all the way out and shut the door gently behind her and headed in Mitzi's direction. "Mitzi!" She called out, raising an arm in a wave and smiling over at her. "Hey!" Maya Rice Mitzi glances up, at first thinking that she had only imagined hearing someone call her name, but eventually her gaze falls on Marlene. A smile forms on her face, and she slowly begins to get up from her spot on the chair. "Marlene!" She grins. "You made it!" Andrew Gaidry Marlene nods, picking up pace a bit with Mitzi's response. She balanced her momentum with a little bounce in her step as she slowed to a stop before Mitzi. "Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world." She gives Mitzi a radiant smile. Marlene nodded enthusiastically, clasping her hands together and almost bouncing the last couple of steps over to her. "Of course!" She chirped, giving Mitzi a bright smile. Sydney, Eli, Nicholas, Valerie, Michael, and Nova Enter Maya Rice Mitzi is just about to respond when Sydney storms out into the yard, followed by a small group of people. Mitzi spots Nova among them, along with a few football players...ugh. Was that the one who wanted to ask Courtney to homecoming? She tilts her head curiously as she watches the group. "...I wonder what they're up to?" Sydney heads in the direction of the pool, still not quite able to believe this is happening. Jerith Walker Valerie is pratically vibrating with excitement and anticipation. Andrew Gaidry Nicholas followed, and started filming. Just to be sure he got the whole thing. Holding the phone so that it wasn't totally obvious he was recording. He stays by Nova. Michael came out with them as well. Marlene looked over curiously. "... maybe they're going swimming?" She suggested. Something told her it was something more than that though. Maya Rice As she follows behind Eli and Sydney, Nova pulls out her phone and quickly begins to text Shanelle. To: Shanelle - 6:19 PM 'are you at ryan's yet? if so come to the yard right now.' "Maaaaybe..." Mitzi sounds doubtful. "Wanna follow them and see?" Andrew Gaidry Marlene hesitates before nodding. She was a bit curious what they were up to. It definitely seemed a little bit more than just a swim trip. Shanelle Enters (Texting) Jerith Walker To: Nova - 6:19 PM 'Where Backyard. Just Got Here.' Dean Enters Ryan Enters (Texting) Maya Rice Mitzi begins to follow the group, remaining close by Marlene's side. Dean had ended up following the group out of the kitchen, mostly so that he could keep an eye on Eli. He didn't want him to pass out and end up in the pool, after all. He's texting as he goes, just as Nova is. To: �� Ryan �� - 6:20 PM 'literally we are maybe 20 mins into this party and eli's already consumed enough alcohol to kill any normal human. send help?' A response comes from Ryan rather quickly. To: ������ - 6:21 PM 'like actual help or' Dean chuckles a bit, responding to the message. To: �� Ryan �� - 6:21 PM 'i mean eli's about to throw sydney into the pool so...maybe?' Nova responds almost immediately to Shanelle. To: Shanelle - 6:20 PM 'go through the doors in the kitchen. hurry.’ Mason and Ryan Enter Andrew Gaidry Marlene tries to move to a better position to see whats going on. Mason enters the back yard about the same time as Ryan, following his lead, uncertain what to be looking for. Or where to go. Shanelle Enters Jerith Walker Shanelle sees Nova and grins. "Nova~!" she calls, waving one arm in the air. Basement Ocs Exit Jerith Walker Valerie is outside chatting with a friend of hers. She'd had gone in with everyone else, but the friend didn't want to go.